That's what Friends are For
by ItsaboutPJO
Summary: Set during the movie, Billy goes over to Michael's house, only to find him in drag. Shocked as he is, Billy is more shocked as Michael reveals what he would be willing to do for him. Both characters are aged up to 16


**This story is set during the movie, but Billy and Michael are both 16**

"Who's dress is that," questioned Billy, baffled.

"Me sister's," replied Michael with ease as he rifled through his mother's closet.

"Did she give you it?"

"She doesn't know," began Michael. "Do you want to try? You can have one of me mum's." Michael displayed a red dress with elegant trim.

"Nah, you're alright." Michael tossed the dress onto his mum's bed and skipped over to her mirror. He sat down and began applying a bright shade of red lipstick. Billy was confused. "What are you doin' that for?" He asked.

"I'm just trying it on," Michael answered, concentrating on his application of the colour. Billy looked around nervously before shutting the door behind him. If Michael was caught, he may as well be dead.

"Christ." Michael stood up and ran towards Billy, grabbing his wrist.

"Come here," Michael pulled Billy towards the bed and sat him down, kneeling in front of him. "Stay still." Michael started to apply the lipstick onto Billy. Billy's breathing increased for some reason with Michael's face so close to his. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed it.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Asked Billy.

"Don't be stupid. Me dad does it all the time."

"What, he dresses up in your mum's clothes?" Michael grabbed Billy's chin, inspecting the lipstick. Billy looked down at the hand, and shivers went up his spine. What the hell?

"Only when he thinks everybody's out," Michael looked up to Billy's eyes, which were looking back at him. "Just like everyone is now." Michael looked away, putting on a face that seemed to say "fuck it," and then suddenly leaned in towards Billy, pecking a quick kiss on his lips. He quickly pulled away and looked at Billy for a response. Billy didn't know what to think. His heart was beating at a hundred beats per minute and butterflies bounced through his stomach.

"Just because I like ballet, doesn't mean I'm a poof you know," was all that Billy could produce. Michael's face dropped.

"So I take it you don't fancy us like?" Michael asked, disappointed. Billy inspected Michael's face. The lipstick made his blue eyes pop and his sharp cheekbones stand out. Looking down at Michael, Billy felt his abdomen tighten. He didn't fancy Michael; did he?

"I don't know," Billy paused. "I've never really thought about it." Michael looked back at Billy.

"Really?" Michael questioned as he got up off the floor and sat next to Billy.

"Yeah. I don't know. I've been focusing on ballet mostly. It's never crossed my mind."

"Christ, I wish I had that problem." Michael took a breath. "Lately it's been all I've been thinking about like." Billy turned towards Michael.

"Yeah?"

"I try to go to sleep at night, but all I can think about is you. Your graceful dancing or when you smack me with a ruler during class." Michael gasped and covered his mouth, realising he should not have said his last remark. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you think about me hitting you with a- oh." Billy looked down, feeling his cheeks heating up and his pants suddenly get tighter. Michael had thought about him at night, doing naughty things to him. Kinky things at that. Billy settled his hands on his crotch, hiding his tenting pants. He looked slightly to his left to see Michael with his chin resting on his pulled up knees, his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Michael announced, his voice muffled. The corners of Billy's mouth quirked up. Michael was such an idiot. Billy shuffled himself closer to Michael and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." Michael slowly uncovered his eyes, and looked back at Billy. His face was completely red, and he looked like he was about to cry. Billy and Michael held a gaze together momentarily before Michael looked down. His eyes suddenly widened and a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

"Oi," He nodded his head at Billy's pants- no his crotch. In his attempt to comfort Michael, Billy forgot that his hands were supposed to be hiding his inappropriate erection. Billy smiled nervously.

"Yeah, it's been like that for a bit." Michael bit his lip.

"I could help you like," He said quickly.

"What?" Asked Billy, wanting to make sure he heard what he thought he heard.

"I could help you out with making it go away." Billy gulped, feeling his pants get even tighter with excitement. "You wouldn't even have to do anything in return if you don't want to."

"You would do that?" Michael released his legs from his chest and gave Billy a look.

"I think that at this point we both know that I would," Michael joked. Billy didn't want to take advantage of Michael. He also didn't want to bring his hopes up, because Billy still wasn't sure how he felt about Michael. On the other hand, Michael seemed to be more than willing-and his erection was beginning to get painful, and seemed to not be going away. Maybe he could use this opportunity to think about whether he fancied Michael or not. Billy shook himself out of his thought and looked at Michael, who was still looking straight at him.

"Alright," agreed Billy. Michael smiled.

"Do you want me to just go in, or warm you up first like?" Asked Michael, his voice slightly shaking.

"Uh, you can just do whatever," Billy responded. Billy's fingers felt cold, as if blood would not go past his wrists. Why was he so revved up? He usually didn't get this nervous. Then again, Billy had never really gotten this far with someone before Billy chewed the inside of his cheek as Michael once again leaned in for a kiss. Billy closed his eyes and felt Michael's lips slowly collide with his. The action came naturally to Billy, as he responded to the kiss. Michael put a hand around Billy's head and then ran it through his blonde hair. Billy slowly fell, or was slightly pushed onto the mattress until he was flush against it with Michael straddling his hips. Their lips separated and Michael helped Billy take off his jean jacket. Billy chuckled at the smudged red lipstick rimming his mouth.

"God this is hot," mumbled Michael, presumably thinking that Billy couldn't hear him. Michael slipped Billy's white shirt over top of his head, revealing his torso. Michael ran his hands over Billy's chest leaning back in to kiss him. Billy's mind was going crazy. Michael was not supposed to be this good. Billy laced a hand through Michael's hair and rested it on the nape of his neck while they kissed. Eventually, Michael moved down, kissing Billy's jawline, which tickled. At some point, Michael's knees had widened, so Michael was sitting on Billy, allowing Billy to feel his stiff penis and his hips jerk every now and then. Being in a dress did not help such manners. It also didn't help that Michael was sitting very close to Billy's own cock. Michael moved down and started to kiss and lick Billy's chest. That felt good.

"Oh Christ," cursed Billy. He felt his hips involuntarily jump, hoping to come in contact with something- anything. Billy was regretting wearing jeans. Michael smirked up at Billy, dragging his tongue over a rosy coloured nipple. He circled it once before kissing his way down to Billy's waistband. This was too much

"My god Michael, please," Billy pleaded. His cock needed attention, and his jeans were nearly cutting off circulation. Why was he this hard? He never got this hard when he thought about girls. Maybe it was the dress that Michael was wearing.

"Calm down," responded Michael, shuffling himself backwards on Billy. He reached down and unzipped Billy's jeans and undid the button. Billy lifted up his hips to help Michael. He slid them down to the middle of Billy's thighs. Michael took a deep breath as he danced a finger down Billy's length over his knickers. The sensation made Billy shiver. Michael looked very excited. Not just in the sense of his penis; the boy was having way too much fun with this. Billy had to admit that Michael looked adorable. He was so mesmerized by Billy's clothed cock that one could have thought he was looking at a brand new computer. With a shaky hand, Michael tugged on Billy's knickers and pulled them over top of his dick. Michael beamed as soon as Billy's cock came into view and grabbed it with his right hand.

"Oh wow," chirped Michael, grinning like a mad man. Billy chuckled. How Michael could act so innocent during such an erotic situation was a mystery. Michael moved his hand up and down, sending pleasure with every stroke. Billy's hips involuntarily jerked upwards into Michael's hand. With his left hand, Michael pulled Billy's knickers lower- to hid mid thighs to sit along with his jeans. Michael suddenly removed his hand and Billy whined in protest.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Calm down." Michael leaned his head down and once again took Billy in his hand, but this time he licked up the shaft.

"AhHa," Billy gasped, his hipbone nearly knocking Michael in the face.

"D'you like that?" Michael asked, bringing is head up.

"Y-yes," Billy stuttered. "Please don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." Michael leaned back down and took the head of Billy's cock into his mouth. His tongue circled around before he sunk down lower. The warm wetness of Michael's mouth was driving Billy mad, and as he looked down at Michael, Billy didn't see his best friend; he saw a sexy cross-dresser eager to please. Michael was damn fit. His red tinted lips wrapped around his cock proved this. Michael bobbed his head up and down on Billy's cock. Billy slowly reached his hand down and put it onto the back of Michael's head.

"Fuck, Michael," Billy moaned. Suddenly, Billy felt something bump into his calf. He looked down to find Michael reaching into his own knickers, most probably to have a wank. God that was hot. Billy's thoughts were confirmed when the bumping on his leg happened rhythmically, followed by small noises coming from Michael. Billy was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. More than the time he discovered a Playboy underneath Tony's mattress. More than when Shannon Demere flashed him her tits. Even more than when Candace McGregor gave him a lap dance on a dare. This was something else. Billy felt his abdomen slowly tighten with each talented gulp Michael gave. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum," groaned Billy as he thrust upwards and thick ropes of white cum spurted into Michael's mouth. Michael nearly went cross eyed as he pulled off of Billy's cock with a face full of desire. With one large gulp, Michael swallowed Billy's load. A small dribble slipped onto his chin, only to be scooped up with his finger, and put back into his mouth. Billy's stomach dropped. Dear god that was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Do you need any help with yourself Michael?" Billy asked, out of breath. Michael smiled sheepishly.

"I finished myself off a couple minutes ago." Billy pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Can I see?" He asked nervously. Michael nodded slowly as he shuffled off of Billy and onto the bed. He crawled to the space beside Billy's face and slid his knickers off to the knee. The inside was splattered with cum, along with the tip of Michael's cock. Billy reached a finger out and collected a drop of cum, bringing it to his lips. He stuck his tongue out and lapped up the cum. Michael had a face of awe.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined you doing that," he breathed. Billy smiled.

"I'll do it again if you want. But only after our date tomorrow."


End file.
